


TEXTING CUPID

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanoff, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Drpepperony - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Instagram, Irondad, M/M, Memes, Pansexual OC, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, bisexual oc, everything is kinda gay, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: TheREALCaptain: Babe, why wasn't I tagged in our son photo? Should I feel attacked or something?TheOfficalSpiderMan: Yeah, Mom, why wasn't mum tag?CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: Ahh, the ever so sweet smell of drama.MischievousSnek: Barton shut upCAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: Bite MeMischievousSnek: Happily 😏😏CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: That's-CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: @MischievousSnek that's not what I meantTheREALCaptain: Boys, there are children here!!TheWidow: SORRY, I thought I did, I'll fix it give me a minute. And boys, keep the kinks in the bedroomMischievousSnek: @TheWidow Don't kink shame meTheWidow: But kink shaming is my kinkTheREALCaptain: GUYS- THE CHILDERN !!!!





	1. TEXTING CUPID

⠀┊ **_TEXTING CUPID_** ⠀┊

⠀┊**_CURRENTLY NO SET LOVE INTERESTS_**⠀┊

❝ Did... did he really just call us a bunch of side kicks? ❞

❝ Yeah. He just did that. So, kick hisass sweetie! ❞

✰ ⋆ ⠀┊ **CAST** ⠀┊ ⋆ ✰

**ELIZABETHGILLIES**as _JADE PRINCE_

╰ **_CUPID_** ╮

** SABRINA CARPENTER** as _MAYA ANGELS_

╰ **_ANGEL _ FACE_** ╮


	2. ACCOUNTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so I haven't gotten to making the actual avengers accounts, but I do have my two ocs accounts done. So enjoy what I do have done.


	3. EPIGRAPH

> ❝ Oh, did you expect me to play fair? I am the literal god of
> 
> love. I am never fair.❞


	4. INSTAGRAM USERNAME GUID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there’s any other MCU characters you would want to see in this. Also please leave me your thoughts on their usernames!

**BUCKY BARNES; ** _WinterIsComing_

**BRUCE BANNER; ** _CoolScienceBro_

**CAROL DANVERS; ** _TheREALCaptain_

**CHARLES XAVIER;** _ ProfessorX_

**CLINT BARTON; ** _CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER_

**DARCY LEWIS; ** _GoddessOfTesers _

**ERIK LEHNSHERR; ** _HellfireClubRecruiter _

**HOPE PYM; ** _HopefulWasp_

**LOKI LAUFEYSON; ** _MischievousSnek_

**LORNA DANE; ** _Greenie_

**JADE PRINCE; ** _CUPID_

**MAYA ANGELS; ** _ANGEL_FACE_

**MJ; ** _IHATEMYLIFE_

**NATASHA ROMANOFF; ** _TheWidow _

**NEED LEEKS; ** _It'sATrap_

**NICK FURY; ** _Fury_

**PHIL COULSON; ** _CaptainAmericaStan_

**PIETRO MAXIMOFF; ** _Sliver_

**PEPPER POTTS; ** _VirginiaPotts_

**PETER PARKER; ** _TheOfficalSpiderMan & P_Parker_

**RHODEY; ** _TheWarMachine_

**STEVE ROGERS; ** _Mr.America_

**SAM WILSON; ** _FalconsAreCool_

**SCOTT LANG; ** _InMemoryOfAnt-thony_

**SHURI; ** _MEME_QUEEN_

**STEPHEN STRANGE; ** _DOCTOR_STRANGE_

**T’CHELLE; ** _KingOfWakanda_

**THOR ODINSON; ** _ProtectorOfTheLesbians_

**TONY STARK; ** _TonyStark_

**WADE WILSON; ** _CanadianPan_

**WANDA MAXIMOFF; ** _Scarlett _

** VALKYRIE; ** _Bi_D__isaster _

**VISON; ** _VisonStark_


	5. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the beginning is a bit boring, I swear it gets better.

**ANGEL _ FACE;@CUPID**, A real life queen that's over here

SLAYING!! 👏👏👏👏 #TheStarkGala

7,097 Likes | 4,009Comments

**VirginiaPotts, TonyStark, and TheWarMachine**

liked **ANGEL _ FACE** post!

**CUPID; @ANGEL_Face** Aww, thanks babe! You look absolutely stunning in the pastel pink dress you as wore 💗❤️💗

**ANGEL _ FACE**; Awwwwwww babes, I feel so very loved

right now 🥰 🥰🥰 🥰

3,000 Likes | 114Comments

**VirginiaPotts; @CUPID, @ANGEL_FACE** , We were honored to have you

both at our charity Gala!

**CUPID; @VirginiaPotts**, the honor was all ours! You guys really out did your

selves this year.

**VirginiaPotts**; Thankyou, I'm glad you think that! I'm honestly just surprised that @**TonyStark**didn't somehow mess it up this year.

**TonyStark; @VirginiaPotts**, okay first all, RUDE! Two, Name one of our previous

Galas I have ruined.

**WarMachine**; @**TonyStark **Would you like me to answer that chronology, or alphabetically 

**CUPID**; LMAO,** @TonyStark** you just got utterly destroyed

**ANGEL_FACE**; Status update; I'm Deceased

5,009 Likes | 200Comments


	6. TWO

**CUPID**: An actual conversation we had;

Friend: What's your life motto?

Me: Single and ready to mingle.

Other Friend: Gay and ready to play.

And then there's** @ANGEL_FACE**: Bi and ready to die.

THIS! THIS IS WHY WE CAN HAVE NICE THINGS MAYA!!

10,900 Likes | 9,040Comments

**TonyStark,TheWidow**, and **ANGEL _ FACE **

liked this post!

**TheWidow**: Honestly, **@ANGEL_FACE** response sums up both **@TonyStark**, and **@Mr.America** to a tee

**TonyStark: @TheWidow** couldn't we say the same about you?

**CUPID: @TonyStark**, no **@TheWidow** is a Bi Spy

**TonyStark**: lol, I bet she planning lesbionage

**CUPID**: I guess, maybe that would mean she's a ... secret gaygent

**ANGEL_FACE**: Well, **@CUPID** is a Pan with a Plane

**CUPID**: That is very, very wrong. I have no fucking plane.

8,598 Likes | 3,490Comments

**TonyStark,TheWidow, Mr.America, VirginiaPotts,**

**TheWarMachine**, and **ANGEL _ FACE **

liked this post! 


	7. THREE

**ANGEL_FACE**; Guess, I'm just going to stay at home, and spiral out of control as I have yet another mental breakdown.

STAY TUNED FOLKS,

7,532 Likes | 3,082 Comments

**TonyStark,TheWidow, Mr.America, VirginiaPotts,**

**TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE, It'sATrap,** and **CUPID**

liked this post!

**Mr.America**; Are you alright?

**ANGEL_FACE**: No

**Mr.America**: Feel free to message me if you need to chat with someone

**User**: I ship it

2,090 Likes | 222 Comments

**TonyStark,TheWidow,** and **CUPID**

liked this post!

**It'sATrap** : me because of my parents

**IHATEMYLIFE**: me because of stress

**P.Parker** : me because of finals

**IHATEMYLIFE**; **@P.Parker**, I feel that one

**TonyStark**: Are you kids alright?

**IHATEMYLIFE**: No, were utterly dead on the inside, and we our forced

to keep moving through our utter agony.

**It'sATrap** : Yeah, MJ's right. It's an ever lasting mental breakdown.

**CUPID**: Yup, that's public school for ya!

**TonyStark**: I'm absolutely terrified of public schools now. **@VirginiaPotts** where definitely sending our future kid to private/ or even homeschooled.

**TonyStark,TheWidow, Mr.America, VirginiaPotts,**

**TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE, It'sATrap**, and **CUPID**

liked this post!


	8. FOUR

**CUPID**: We stan an iconic hero who supports and protects! 🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈 #HappyPride

**@TheOfficalSpiderMan**

9,273 Likes | 5,482Comments

**TheOfficalSpiderMan, TonyStark, TheWidow, Mr.America,**

**VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE,**

**It'sATrap,** and **ANGEL_FACE** liked this post!

**It'sATrap**: Is it bad it took me good second to spot the Spider-Man?

**IHATEMYLIFE**: No. Just imagine Stark irl. Like I bet **@TonyStark** was like that one vine all day. You know the vine that's like, " Have you seen my son? He's about this tall, and clearly gay, but we haven't had the talk yet."

**TonyStark**: I mean... your not wrong

**CUPID**: LMAO 🤣

6,084 Likes | 653Comments

**TonyStark, TheWidow, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE,**

**It'sATrap**, and **ANGEL_FACE**

liked this post!

**ANGEL_FACE**: he protec , he attac, but most importantly he a big snac

**TheWidow**: Did... did you really just call **@TheOfficalSpiderMan** a snack?

**CUPID**: She did. Maya's a huge Spider Fangirl

**ANGEL_FACE**: Correction, I love and support all of our big bug themed heroes

like **@TheOfficalSpiderMan, @TheWidow , @InMemoryOfAnt-thony**, and **@HopefulWasp**

**TonyStark, TheWidow, Mr.America, VirginiaPotts,**

**TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE, It'sATrap,**

**InMemoryOfAnt-thony , HopefulWasp**, **GoddessOfTesers**and **CUPID**

liked this post!


	9. FIVE

**TheWidow**: WOW, **@TonyStark** look at our beautiful young

Spiderling ❤️🖤

19,273 Likes | 10,047 Comments

**TheOfficalSpiderMan, TonyStark, , Mr.America,**

**VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE,**

**It'sATrap, ANGEL_FACE, CUPID, CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS, CanadianPan, Scarlett, Sliver, TheREALCaptain, CaptainAmericaStan, CoolScienceBro, FalconsAreCool**, and **MischievousSnek** liked this post!

**TheOfficalSpiderMan**: Mom delete this, like NOW PLEASE

**IHATEMYLIFE**: Awww, he called her mom

**CUPID**: I mean, I guess it makes sense since there both spider themed heroes

**ANGEL_FACE: @CUPID @IHATEMYLIFE** all I'm hearing is that if I were to hypothetically marry him then I would have a badass mother in law

**CanadianPan: @ANGEL_FACE** stay away from my mans

#Spideypoolforever❤️ #LoveYouSpidey❤️🖤 #IGotYouAPresent😘😏

10,398 Likes | 8,993 Comments

**TonyStark: @TheOfficalSpiderMan** WoW That Suit really was a onesie

**TheOfficalSpiderMan**: IT'S NOT A ONESIE

**TonyStark**: Its a freaking onesie

**TheOfficalSpiderMan**: -_-

11,946 Likes | 10,746 Comments

**TheREALCaptain**: Babe, why wasn't I tagged in our son photo? Should I feel attacked?

**TheOfficalSpiderMan**: Yeah, Mom, why wasn't mum tag?

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: Ahh, the ever so sweet smell of drama.

**MischievousSnek**: Barton shut up

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: Bite Me

**MischievousSnek**: Happily 😏😏

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: That's-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: @MischievousSnek that's not what I meant

**TheREALCaptain**: Boys, there are children here!!

**TheWidow**: SORRY, I thought I did, I'll fix it give me a minute. And boys, keep the kinks in the bedroom

**MischievousSnek: @TheWidow** Don't kink shame me

**TheWidow**: But kink shaming is my kink

**TheREALCaptain**: GUYS- THE CHILDERN !!!!

12,753 Likes | 10,643 Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, feel free to send in requests of what pairings or scenarios you would like to see.


	10. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me suggestions for future chapters. Also, if you guys wouldn’t mind, please send me ship ideas for my two ocs.

_Group Chat_: **Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

_Today, 3:27pm_

_Wanda Maximoffhas invited Pietro Maximoff, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Carol Danvers, Vision, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts, James Rhodey, James Barnes, Scott Lang, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Maria Hill,and Thor Odinson to Earth's Mightiest Heroes ._

_Wanda Maximoff_ changed their username to _SabrinaSpellman_

_SabrinaSpellman_ changed _Pietro Maximoff_ username to _AmbroseSpellman_

**SabrinaSpellman**: Which one you assholes stole the last of the chocolate?

**Pepper Potts** : The chocolate is out again?

**Natasha Romanoff** : It was Clint.

**Clint Barton** : Top Ten Anime Betrayals Of All Time.

**Pepper Potts** : This is the third time this week alone!

_Tony Stark_ changed their username to _The Playboy™️_

_Pepper Potts_ changed _The Playboy™️ _name to _The Headache™️_

**The Headache™️**: Wow, rude.

**The Headache™️**: I'll order more chocolate for the birdbrain.

**Scott Lang :** I'm just honored to be in this group chat!

_Sam Wilson_ changed _James Barnes_ name to _RoboCop_

_Sam Wilson_ changed his name to _OnYourLeft_ .

_OnYourLeft_ changed _Scott Lang's_ name to _TicTac_ .

_OnYourLeft_ changed _Clint Barton's_ name to _TheMockingBird_

**TheMockingBird**: whoa wait a minute

**TheMockingBird** : this ain't right

_TheMockingBird_ changed their name to _HotGuy_

**HotGuy**: Ahh perfection 👌

**RoboCop**: no. Just no.

**OnYourLeft**: Hate to admit this, but agreed

**RoboCop**: Did you just agree with me

**OnYourLeft**: Shut up

**Headache™️**: I'm too old for this bs

_Headache_™️ changed _HotGuy's_ name to _TheChocolateStealer_

**TheChocolateStealer** : IT WAS ONE TIME!

**TicTac**: no it isn't.

**TheChocolateStealer**: Top Ten Anime Betrayals Of All Time

**AmbroseSpellman**: Guess who's sick again

**AmbroseSpellman**: Me BISH

**SabrinaSpellman**; Pietro, how do you managed to always be sick?

**AmbroseSpellman**: Bc I share my genetics with a dipshit like you

**SabrinaSpellman**: Rude

**SabrinaSpellman**: I'll have you knew I'm a fucking delight

**SabrinaSpellman**: I'm a sweet treat

**Natasha Romanoff**: Debatable

**SabrinaSpellman**: FUCKING RUDE

_SabrinaSpellman_ has removed _Natasha Romanoff_ from the chat

**Vision**: Wanda u cant just keep doing that when someone says something u dont like

**SabrinaSpellman**: BET

**SabrinaSpellman**: BC I JUST DID

_Pepper Potts_ has added _Natasha Romanoff_ to the chat

**Natasha Romanoff** : dammit

**Natasha Romanoff** : for a second there i thought i was saved

**Carol Danvers**: better luck next time babe

**TheChocolateStealer**: Sorry Nat but you got to suffer like the rest of us

_TheChocolateStealer_ changed _Carol Danvers_ name to _SpaceGay_

_TheChocolateStealer_ changed _Natasha Romanoff_ to _BiSpy_

_TheChocolateStealer_ changed _Maria Hill_ to _SecretGaygent_

**SpaceGay**: I wanna be angry, but there damn accurate tbh

**BiSpy**: Same. I loathe the accuracy

**SecretGaygent**: glade we agree the gay agenda is to murder Barton

**TheChocolateStealer**: wow, okay that’s just rude

**TheChocolateStealer**: But fair

**Thor Odinson**: I swear to help you ladies if need someone with thunder powers 👌

**TheChocolateStealer** : Top Ten Anime Betrayals Of All Time


	11. SEVEN

**Scarlett**: Spending the day with the fam! **@VisonStark @Sliver**

**@Greenie @HellfireClubRecruiter** and **@ProfessorX**

**21,273 Likes | 12,047 Comments**

**VisonStark, Sliver, Greenie, HellfireClubRecruiter,**

**ProfessorX, TheOfficalSpiderMan, TonyStark, Mr.America,**

**VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE, **

**ProtectorOfTheLesbians, Bi_Disaster, DOCTOR_STRANGE**

**It'sATrap, ANGEL_FACE, CUPID, CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS, CanadianPan, **

**TheREALCaptain, CaptainAmericaStan, CoolScienceBro, WinterIsComing, **

**FalconsAreCool**, and **MischievousSnek** liked this post!

**CanadianPan**: So are we gonna talk about how wheelchair

is causally married to Wanda's dad because I think

about that a lot.

**ANGEL_FACE**: Right! It even weirder when you

actually see it in person. Like, oof

**CanadianPan**: WAIT ARE YOU A MUTANT???!?

**ANGEL_FACE**: And I oop-

**7,962 Likes | 764 Comments**

**TonyStark,TheWidow, Sliver, Greenie,**

**Scarlett, ProtectorOfTheLesbians, Bi_Disaster**

**CUPID**, and **ANGEL_FACE**

liked this post!

**Greenie: @Scarlett @VisonStark @ Mr.America**

yeah, I'm kidnapping my sister from you losers

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: Lorna actually fight me

to get your sister

**Greenie**: Bring it bride brain

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: Your on Green

**Greenie**: LMAO try not to throw your hip out old man

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: @Scarlett**, why are

you the only nice one?

**Scarlett**: who said I was nice old fart

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: Never mind keep your

witch bitch

**Scarlett**: Love you too Barton

**10,287 Likes | 983 Comments**

**VisonStark, Sliver, Greenie, HellfireClubRecruiter,**

**ProfessorX, TonyStark,CanadianPan,CoolScienceBro,**

**WinterIsComing, FalconsAreCool, MischievousSnek,**

**CUPID, **and **ANGEL_FACE**

liked this post!

**CUPID**: why isn't anyone talking about **@VisonStark** duck face!

**ANGEL_FACE: @CUPID** I KNOW RIGHT!

**CUPID**: It's kinda icon

**TonyStark**: It is I C O N I C

**11,846 Likes | 986 Comments**

**VisonStark, Sliver, Greenie, HellfireClubRecruiter,**

**ProfessorX, TonyStark,TheWidow,CanadianPan,**

**TheREALCaptain,CoolScienceBro, WinterIsComing,**

**FalconsAreCool, MischievousSnek,**

**CUPID**, and **ANGEL_FACE**

liked this post!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the first to people to comment on this messy fic @anneryn7, and @Masquaradebelle
> 
> Thankyou both! 🖤🖤


	12. EIGHT

**ANGEL_FACE**: I lowkey want **@InMemoryOfAnt-thony** to be my dad. Not in a weird daddy kink way. But, just, you know, the call me sport, play catch, tell

me he's really proud of my freaking horrendous college

grades, sorta of way. You feel me?

**VisonStark, Sliver, Greenie, TheOfficalSpiderMan, TonyStark,**

**Mr.America, VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker, Bi_Disaster, CUPID, CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS, CanadianPan, TheREALCaptain, InMemoryOfAnt-thony , HopefulWasp, Scarlett** and **MischievousSnek** liked this post!

**8,633** Likes | **4,836**Comments

**InMemoryOfAnt-thony**: Okay sport, show me your report card.

**ANGEL_FACE:** AND I OOP-

**ANGEL_FACE: **Please just no. There all horrible. I’m literally only passing one class.

**InMemoryOfAnt-thony:** I'm proud of you anyways.

**VemonIsDaddy:** So, Maya just died on my couch....

**ANGEL_FACE:** Why you got to expose me like that Edward? And

here I thought you loved me?

**VemonIsDaddy:** just perish already - Vemon, 2019

**ANGEL_FACE:** DAD, CAN YOU PLEASE KILL MY DUMBASS BOYFRIENDS

**InMemoryOfAnt-thony:****@HopefulWasp**, get the fire ants ready

**ANGEL_FACE:** Thanks! ❤️❤️ 🥰

**VemonIsDaddy:** Babe, seriously

**4,764** Likes | **2,755**Comments

**VisonStark, VemonIsDaddy, Sliver, Greenie, TheOfficalSpiderMan, TonyStark,Mr.America, VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker, Bi_Disaster, CUPID, CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS, CanadianPan, TheREALCaptain, InMemoryOfAnt-thony , HopefulWasp, Scarlett** and **MischievousSnek** liked this post!

**CUPID**: I'm surprised you didn't say **@TonyStark** or **@DOCTOR_STRANGE** TBH

**ANGEL_FACE**: That's just weird

**ANGEL_FACE**: their freaking Spider-Man dads

**ANGEL_FACE**: Which would be super weird/creepy if we got together in

future,** @TheOfficalSpiderMan**, Hi I'm available!

**VemonIsDaddy**: BABE, I SAID I WAS SORRY

**ANGEL_FACE**: Hey Jade did you hear something?

**CUPID**: Nope not a thing

**VemonIsDaddy**: I hate you both

**CUPID**: The feeling is quite mutual

**TonyStark,TheWidow, Mr.America, VirginiaPotts,**

**TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE, It'sATrap,**

**InMemoryOfAnt-thony , HopefulWasp,** and **DOCTOR_STRANGE**

liked this post!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys been enjoying this! I’m currently working on another long chat room chapter! So, please, drop your requests down in the comments. Also, how do you guys feel about Eddie Brock/Maya? I might do a few chapters with girls in their real life interacting with the other characters.


	13. NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one of my followers on Wattpad suggested that maybe for the loose plot line of this fic, that maybe Jade goes on a series of blind dates with each of the avengers, or something along those lines; which would certainly fit the name of the fic. I’m thinking maybe to add drama into the story, that maybe Hydra kidnaps her or something. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Feedback would be appreciated! 
> 
> 🖤🖤 Thankyou 🖤🖤

_Group Chat: **And They Were Roommates!**_

_Today, 3:12 PM_

**ANGEL_CAKES**: where the living fuck are you guys?

**EDWARD**: ????

**BestBitch**: er, we agreed to meet at the movies by 3 for the freaking double date

**EDWARD**: OH FUCK

**EDWARD**: SO, I might have forgotten. And, I literally just showered. I'm sorry guys i might be running late.

**EDWARD**: Side note, I'm totally blaming Venom for this. I'll be there soon askghsld

**ANGEL_CAKES**: wow, OKAY, JUST BLAME THE SWEET INNOCENT CHILD FOR YOUR DUMBASSORY

**EDWARD**: yeah, pretty much tbh

**BestBitch**: um, GUYS, CAN YOU PLEASE get here soon. I don't wanna be alone with my blind dates roll up. Wait? I think one of them just spotted me? OOF

**BestBitch**: GOTTA BLAST

**ANGEL_CAKES**: will do. I'm just trying to locate a bitch

**EDWARD**: I'm just trying to find a cute outfit rn

**ANGEL_CAKES**: but, you look cute in anything 😉😉

**EDWARD**: Thought you were mad at me

**ANGEL_CAKES**: It comes and goes

**EDWARD**: Noice

**BestBitch**: GUYS

**BestBitch**: YALL AREN'T GONNA BELIEVE WHO MY DATES ARE

**BestBitch**: One of them is a redhead, very tall, really freaking beautiful, and looks like she can kill me in at least twenty different ways. Like, she could snap my neck with her thighs and I'd would freaking thank her

**BestBitch**: OH NO!

BestBitch: The guy is just as adorable - like it should be illegal 

**BestBitch**: ABORT ABORT ABORT

**EDWARD**:

Love Life: 1 

Jade "THE BEST BITCH" Prince: 0


	14. SMALL POLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, I just want to start this off by saying I typically don’t like posting author notes in my fics, but, this is important to me. I want to know what you guys would slightly even consider reading if I were to move it on to here ( Ao3 ).
> 
> So it would mean the absolute world to me if you could leave a comment down below if what you would consider. Thankyou! 🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK EXTRA NOTE; Any of you concerned as to why my covers say different names, it’s because I am apart of many writing sites such as this one, Quotev, and Wattpad to name a few. Therefore have many different user names.

❝ 𝙄'𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙙. 𝙄'𝙢 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙙. 𝙄

𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄'𝙢 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩... ❞

Pairings;

**Alison**; Natasha Romanoff & Wanda Maximoff 

**Kara; **Carol Danvers & Valkyrie 

Au: Soulmate 

❝𝘼𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 ...❞

Pairing; Tandy Bowen & Tyrone Johnson 

Small Note; This fic is so much focused on the ship but more of the

slow rebuilding of Tandy’s family dynamics with her biological

dad ( which is Tony Stark in this fic.) as well as Annie, the oc

coming to terms with dad choices, and her uncles forced

brainwashing. 

Au: Kinda Soulmate ish 

❝ We all have a great strength inside ourselves. We just need to have

the guts to find it, and show it. The real magic is the trust, and

courage we always need to have in ourselves...❞

Pairing; Domestic Avengers 

Au: None 

❝ 𝘵𝘪𝘮, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦... ❞

Pairing; Currently none set, but am openly looking

for suggestions 

Au; Pokémon 

_❝ I can't help but love you ❞_

Pairings;

**Hope: **Peter Parker & Loki Laufeyson 

**Lizzie: **Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff 

**Josie: **Bucky Barnes &Natasha Romanoff & Steve Rogers 

Au; Soulmates

❝ And when you died everything, but my soul perished

with you - and how lonely it was to be the only living

thing haunting the dead . . .❞

Pairing; Daisy Johnson & Natasha Romanoff 

Au: None

❝ You told me that you used to be fearless. I know that you still are. You're the

bravest person that I know. You can do this. I know you can. Now

run, Iris, run. ❞

Pairing; Tony Stark & Pepper Potts 

Au; Ironfamily 

_❝ There's nowhere else we'd rather be then making our own history ❞_

Pairing; Carol Danvers & Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff & Wanda Maximoff 

Au; Soulmates 

_❝ Repentance is my path to freedom ❞ _

Pairing; Peter Parker & Wade Wilson 

Au; Soulmates 

** MY CROSSOVER FICS  **

❝𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙚𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙧𝙤𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧

𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙞𝙚, 𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙠𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙛𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙉𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩. ❞

Fandom Crossover ; Supernatural 

pairings; Current Ideas; 

Clint Barton & Dianna Winchester & Laura Barton

( or Natasha Romanoff) 

Tony Stark & Samantha Winchester & Bruce Banner 

Castielle & Wanda Maximoff & Vision

Au; Supernatural Genderbend 

I 

❝ 𝘼𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙣, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙚𝙙𝙚𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨

𝗷𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙪𝙥𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙨𝙨....❞

Fandom Crossover ; Lord Of The Rings/ The Hobbit 

Pairing; Clint Barton & Legolas 

❝ 𝙄'𝙢 𝙤𝙣 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙚 ❞

Fandom Crossover ; Once Upon A Time 

Pairing; 

**Raven** ~ Ruby Lucas / Loki Laufeyson / Lily Page

**Anastacia** ~ Tony Stark & Bruce Banner

**Alexandra** ~ Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff 

**Dawn** ~ Wanda Maximoff & Bucky Barnes

( maybe Natasha Romanoff too? ) 

Au; Soulmates 

** **

❝ My mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back

to us in the end. If not always in the ways we expect. ....❞

Fandom Crossover ; DC

Pairing; Diana Carter & Peggy Carter

Au; None 

❝ 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘴 ❞

Fandom Crossover ; Stranger Things 

Pairing; Steve Harrington & Peter Parker 

❝ In a psychiatric hospital. You have been here for six years.❞

Fandom Crossover ; Harry Potter 

Pairing; Bucky Barnes & Hermione Granger 


	15. TEN

_Group Chat_: _**CHARLIES ANGELS**_

_Today, 12:37 pm_

_Maya Angels _ has invited _Jade Prince, Carol Danvers, Natasha Romanoff, _

_Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Valkyrie, Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane, Darcy_

_Lewis, HopePym_ and _MJ_ to _**CHARLIES ANGELS**_

**Maya Angels**: GUYS GUYS OMG IT'S FUCKING SNOWING OUTSIDE LOOK-

**Maria Hill**: kid it's to early for this-

**Valkyrie**: What is this 'snow'?

**Jade Prince**: It's a sign that Mother-nature despises us and wants revenge for what we've done to her planet

**Maya Angel**: don't listen to her! She's an absolute buzz kill in the winter time! And yeah, it's cold and sickness goes around, but it also means more holidays which typically means some sort of family's reuniting, times of cheer and joy. Yet, again you don't need snow for any of that to happen, BUT STILL

**Maria Hill**: of course you would look at the positives in this kid-

**Maya Angels** : I mean, we're lucky to have snow in my opinion. Some people can only ever wish to see it. Also, IM NOT A KID!

**Natasha Romanoff**: Your literally jumping on Eddies bed 👀

**Maya Angels**: How do you?

**Jade Prince**: 👀👀👀

**Maya Angels**: God damn it Jade!

**Maya Angels**: You know what? I'm not even mad. It's snowing out, so if you wanna keep snap chatting your weirdly, and highly questionable hot girlfriend about my questionably stupid decisions then go right ahead.

**Lorna Dane**: lol it's soo self aware

**Valkyrie**: I still don't understand what's so magical about it? It's just poff's of blinding white, frozen water?

**Maya Angels**: you guys are no fun 😖

**Darcy Lewis**: your soooo right Maya, how about we both go play in the snow and leave these idiots here to rot on the inside?

**Maya Angels**: Sure! Only after I'm done eating break-fast though, i'm utterly starving

**Darcy Lewis**: PEACE OUT YOU FAKE BITCHES ✌️✌️

**Jade Prince**: You know what, fuck u Maya. I'll just hang out with my real best friend.

_**Jade Prince **has added Warren Worthington III to** CHARLIES ANGELS**_

_**Jade Prince **has set** Warren Worthington III **nickname to_

** _The Real Charlie Angel_ **

**Jade Prince**: Yo Warren u up for a good fly

**The Real Charlie Angel**: Hell Yeah! Your soooo on Prince!

**The Real Charlie Angel**: Also seriously with the nickname

**Jade Prince**: what it was fitting!

**Maya Angels**: 🖕🖕🖕🖕

**Wanda Maximoff**: 👀

**Lorna Dane**: 👀

**Wanda Maximoff**: Sooooo

**Lorna Dane**:Warren, spill your guts out about how you know Jade and Maya

**Hope Pym**: I can grantee that this is for pure science purposes

**Pepper Potts**: I can second that

**Valkyrie**: Even I'm admittedly curious

**Carol Danvers**: yeah, Bi curios 😏

**Maria Hil**l: Not the time

**Jade Prince**: And I oop-

_**Jade Prince** has left **CHARLIES ANGELS**_

_**The Real Charlie Angel **has left **CHARLIES ANGELS**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop ships, chapter suggestions, and any of your thoughts down below!


	16. ELEVEN

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: you know, I just want someone

to take me out

**19,273** Likes | **10,047**Comments

**TheWidow, Sliver, Greenie, HellfireClubRecruiter,ProfessorX, TheOfficalSpiderMan, TonyStark, Mr.America,VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE, ProtectorOfTheLesbians, Bi_Disaster, DOCTOR_STRANGEIt'sATrap, ANGEL_FACE, CUPID, CanadianPan, TheREALCaptain, CaptainAmericaStan, CoolScienceBro, WinterIsComing, FalconsAreCool,** and **MischievousSnek** liked this post!

**CUPID**: like on a date or with a sniper gun

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: surprise me

**TheWidow**: Both can be arranged

**9,273** Likes | **5,482** Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me your ideas or requests


	17. TWELVE

**ANGEL_FACE**: all the birds died in 1986 due to Regan   
killing them, and replacing them with spies that now watch us.   
( @**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS **and @**FalconsAreCool **)

The birds work for the bourgeoisie.  
( @**TonyStark **)

**19,273 **Likes | **10,047 **Comments  
**TheWidow, Sliver, TonyStark, Mr.America, VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker, IHATEMYLIFE, ProtectorOfTheLesbians, Bi_Disaster, DOCTOR_STRANGE, CUPID**, **CanadianPan, TheREALCaptain, CaptainAmericaStan, CoolScienceBro, WinterIsComing, FalconsAreCool, **and** MischievousSnek **liked thispost!  
  
  
  
  
  


**TheWidow**: I mean, you technically not wrong

**ANGEL_FACE****: **Lmao

**CUPID: **@**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**  
and @**FalconsAreCool**you been exposed sksksks

**6,588**Likes | **456**Comments  
**TonyStark, TheWidow, Sliver, **  
**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS **and   
**FalconsAreCool**liked thispost!


	18. THIRTEEN

**CUPID**: @**TheREALCaptain** Honestly me too boo

**TonyStark, Mr.America, VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine****,** **TheREALCaptain,**

**P.Parker, ** ** Bi_Disaster, ****ANGEL_FACE, ****CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**,

**CanadianPan, **_and_**ProtectorOfTheLesbians ** _liked_ _this post_

**9,974 **Likes | **865 **Comments  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**GoddessOfTesers: **Carol's out here asking the  
real questions

**VemonIsDaddy**: Babe, don't you already  
know this???

**ANGEL_FACE**: sksksksksksk

**ANGEL_FACE**: @**VemonIsDaddy **Eddie I’m

begging u stop exposing me on main

**VemonIsDaddy: **Nah

**CUPID**: 👀👀👀

**GoddessOfTesers: **👀👀👀👀

**6,588 **Likes | **456 **Comments  
**CUPID, TheWidow, Bi_Disaster, **  
**ANGEL_FACE, VemonIsDaddy **and  
**GoddessOfTesers **liked thispost!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bi_Disaster**: @**TheREALCaptain,** all you did was just confirm that  
@**MariaRambeau** is top  


**TheREALCaptain:**#Exposed 🤡🤡

**P.Parker:** That’s the tea sis ☕️☕️

**3,763**Likes | **234**Comments

**CUPID, TheWidow, Bi_Disaster, **  
**ANGEL_FACE, VemonIsDaddy **and  
**GoddessOfTesers **liked thispost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking this? Is this even funny? Would you guys read any other marvel fics if I were to post them on here?


	19. FOURTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays

**ANGEL_FACE**: Remember when I was small-

**VisonStark, Sliver, Greenie, TheOfficalSpiderMan, TonyStark,**  
**Mr.America, VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker, Bi_Disaster, CUPID, CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**, **CanadianPan, TheREALCaptain, InMemoryOfAnt**-**thony **, **HopefulWasp, Scarlett **and** MischievousSnek **liked thispost!  
**1.5K**Likes | **1.1k**Comments  
  
  


**CUPID**: LMAO, 𝑾𝑨𝑺**_???_** Girl, your still a  
whole ass elf

**TonyStark, Mr.America, VirginiaPotts, TheWarMachine, P.Parker,**  
**TheREALCaptain**_, _**P.Parker, Bi_Disaster, ANGEL_FACE, CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**, **CanadianPan, **_and_  
**ProtectorOfTheLesbians **_liked__this __Comment _

**9,974 **Likes | **865 **Comments  
  
  
  


**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: 𝑈𝑃𝐷𝐴𝑇𝐸; Jade has been forever  
banished from Maya's place, and banned from our epic group  
chat. She was a young soul and will be missed...

**8,535**Likes | **752**Comments  
  
  
  
  
  


**CUPID: **GOD, YOU MAKE IT SOUND  
LIKE IM DEAD-

**8,466 **Likes | **892 **Comments  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS**: sometimes i can still  
hear her voice..:

**8,535 **Likes | **752 **Comments  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**MischievousSnek**: BARTON YOUR FUCKING 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐅  
𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓐𝓬𝓽𝓾𝓪𝓵𝓕𝓾𝓬𝓴

**8,222 **Likes | **625 **Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was terrible update. But, i saw a meme and felt compelled to do this soooo


	20. FOURTEEN & HALF

  
**CUPID: **Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays everyone! In   
the spirit of the holidays, im hosting a Q&A with a very   
reluctant, Maya!!!! So, send in all of your qeustions   
about us, and will anwser them!

1.2k Likes | 973 Comments


End file.
